An Angel's Weakness
by cryptickate
Summary: Daniel comes to Earth to spy on Lucifer but ends up falling in love with Lucinda. Of course there is some kissing and stuff. ;) This story takes place during the Middle Ages. AU. Daniel/Lucinda. (Note: All characters in the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate.)
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel's Weakness**

God had been gone a long time when a rumor started in Heaven about Lucifer seeing a mortal girl on Earth. Daniel and the other angels did not understand why an angel would leave Heaven so often to meet a human girl. Angels and humans belonged to different worlds and were not supposed to interact with each other unless God needed them to pass a message onto the humans. Some angels went so far as to say that Lucifer wanted humans to worship him and not God.

Daniel did not believe it, so he started following Lucifer to Earth. He hoped to find out what was really going on and stop the rumors from getting worse. All the other angels were too afraid of Lucifer and warned Daniel not to interfere with the powerful angel's plans.

But he found out that the angels were right. From Lucifer's conversations with the mortal that he overheard, he discovered that Lucifer had become so arrogant that he refused to worship God and expected humans to adore and worship him. Lucifer met this 17-year-old girl, Lucinda, one day at the beach. She was crying and asking God why he did not save her older brother, the only family member she had, who died at sea. Her brother David was a fisherman and his boat sank during a storm. Lucifer had told her that God did not care about her and other human beings. He created them and the world and then abandoned them, ignoring their prayers. His lies made Lucinda confused and she slowly started to believe that Lucifer was right. Mankind should worship and follow Lucifer, who would look after them and appear before them, unlike God, who never showed himself or answered their prayers.

What was even more disturbing was that Lucifer became obsessed with this girl and said that he loved her and wanted to rule the world with her. Daniel didn't understand it at first. God was the only one worthy of adoration. What is this "love", this attraction that he has for this girl? He did admit she was beautiful, but compared to the ethereal beauty of the angels, she was very plain.

But after a few months of watching them, Daniel started noticing how kind and caring she was. She was also independent and generous, growing vegetables in her garden to sell at the market and often giving some to those more poor than her when she could spare it. All her human flaws became amusing and endearing to him. She was imperfectly perfect in his eyes. Daniel could not believe he was falling in love with a human being, just like Lucifer.

Daniel started to get jealous and envious when Lucifer touched her and kissed her. He longed to pull her away from him and into his own arms. It was wrong, but he wanted to know the sinful physical pleasures that they were experiencing. He started to think about her all the time while he wandered around in Heaven. He grew to hate Lucifer not only for rebelling against God, but for corrupting Lucinda's innocent soul. He felt so many new emotions that he thought he was going insane.

But Daniel was not sure he truly loved Lucinda until the day that he thought he would lose her forever. He watched as Lucinda argued with Lucifer on the empty beach under a sunless, dark sky filled with forboding grey clouds. She was saying that he was being too controlling and he did not really love her, he only loved himself. Apparently, her friends helped her renew her faith in God and she did not support Lucifer's plan any longer. She did not want to see him anymore. Lucifer was enraged. His beautiful face became frightening when his true cruel and vindictive nature was revealed. Lucinda fell backwards into the sand, shocked at his transformation. Daniel wanted to rush over to her and protect her but he fought the urge and continued watching from afar.

"How dare you say these things to me! You are a mere mortal who does not know any better. I have chosen you and you will always be mine. Lucinda, you are wrong. I will soon rule the Earth as your new God and nothing can stop me from taking you with me. We will live among the clouds in our own Heaven and you will be beside me _forever_." His eyes burned red as he spoke. He glared at her one last time before unleashing his magnificent wings and flying away.

Lucinda started crying as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the sky, at the dark clouds the angel had just disappeared into. Daniel had never seen her look so helpless and sad. After a while, she seemed deep in thought as she stopped crying and gazed at the sea. The sea was calm and soon, so was she. He watched as she slowly walked into the sea. Daniel quickly realized she was feeling so hopeless that she was going to end her life. Maybe she even thought she would be reunited with her brother. He wondered if it was better for her to die and be at peace than to be manipulated by Lucifer forever. Daniel remembered Lucifer explaining to her that if she drank his blood, she would become immortal. Before he knew it, Lucinda had completely disappeared under the water.

But the thought of never seeing her again was too painful and devastating for him. Daniel knew she could die within a short time in the frigid waters, and he did not know how much time had past already. He had to save her. He ran towards the waves, at the same time, retracting his wings before diving into the icy water. It was dark, but the bright violet light that came from inside him surrounded him and guided him towards her. She was not struggling or moving at all. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Daniel cursed himself for hesitating earlier and hoped she was still alive. He had never wanted anything more badly in his life.

As soon as he pulled her to the surface of the water, she started flailing about and coughing. Daniel's heart soared as his wings unfurled and he flew back to the beach with her in his arms. He gently placed her on the sand as she continued coughing out water and wiping it from her eyes. It took her a while to calm down and look at him.

"You...you're an angel too! Did he tell you to stop me? Why did you do that, I wanted to die!" Lucinda cried.

"No! I am not on his side, you have to believe me," Daniel dropped to the sand in front of her and spoke in a calm, gentle voice. "I have been watching you two for a long time. I know what happened, Lucinda. I can try to convince him to let you go. Or maybe I can ask God for help in stopping him. Please let me try, and then if you still want to die, I will not stop you."

"I...I believe you. Please help me, angel," She pleaded, on her knees, her head bowed.

"I will do everything in my power to help you, Lucinda. You have my word. And please, call me Daniel," He said, touching her chin to tilt her face up at him.

"Daniel..." She quietly said, as she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you..."

He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. Daniel wished he could hear her say it over and over, as he held her in his arms. He stood up and reached down to help her stand up.

"You do not owe me anything. I am just doing what an angel should do," He said before smiling back at her. That was not entirely true. Angels were only supposed to help certain humans if God ordered them to do so. But he had already broken plenty of rules by now.

Suddenly Lucinda shuddered and started shivering uncontrollably. She was still soaking wet and the wind was picking up. Her plain blue wool dress almost looked black because it was wet with sea water. He briefly looked down and noticed his own soaked white robe was slightly transparent and clinging to his muscular body. Daniel's face became hot as he felt ashamed that she saw him nearly naked.

"Co-cold...so cold..." She mumbled before falling forward.

"Lucinda!" Daniel caught her and held her tightly in his arms. He wrapped both wings around her and felt his natural angelic warmth grow stronger. "You cannot die. I...I need you."

For the first time in his life, he was crying. He was not sure if Lucinda heard him and was confused by what he said, but he didn't care at that point. She was everything to him. He wanted her to know that, even if she did not understand why. It felt like an hour had passed before his heat had warmed her up enough and their clothes were less wet. She was blushing a little as she pulled away from him and thanked him for his kindness.

"I must go home now and change into dry clothes. I hope that the next time we see each other, you will bring me good news..." Lucinda said, her face filled with worry.

"Yes. Until we meet again," Daniel nodded. But he knew the sadness in his voice was giving him away. He was not confident that he could help her.

Luce politely nodded at him before she turned and walked slowly down the beach. With a heavy heart, Daniel watched her for a long time before he flew back into the sky.

After he came back to Heaven, Daniel knew he had to confront Lucifer. He told him everything except that he had feelings for Lucinda. His love for her empowered him and he admitted to spying on Lucifer and Lucinda and how she had tried to kill herself. Strangely, Lucifer seemed more sad than angry. He said nothing while Daniel explained what happened and when he asked him to please leave her alone, Lucifer merely nodded and walked away. Before he turned away, Daniel thought he saw a tear starting to roll down his face. He knew Lucifer was trying to appear calm, but there was still a subtle, pained expression on his face. He was deeply hurt by Lucinda's rejection. Daniel hoped that he would slowly be able to forget about Lucinda and let her live her own life.

* * *

_This is the first time I wrote a fic long enough that I had to split it into 2 chapters! wow. _

_please review/fav if you like it and the 2nd chapter is much better! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

While one angel stayed away from her, another was continually drawn to her. Daniel secretly came to Earth again and again to see Lucinda. She thought he was just making sure that she was safe and watching over her in case Lucifer came down to see her. That was true, but it was also because his desire for her had grown stronger. He was lonely and lovesick if he did not see her for too long. And so, within a month, they became good friends. Daniel helped her tend to her vegetable garden as she taught him about human life. She cooked food for him, he went to the market with her, she took him to festivals, he looked for seashells with her at the beach. He even began to let his wings out sometimes when they were alone and it was late at night.

It was one of those times when they were completely alone that Daniel finally decided that he had to stop seeing her. The midsummer full moon was rising near the horizon. They were taking a walk at the beach, having another one of those long conversations that seemed to have no end. His wings, like his feelings for her, were hidden deep inside him.

"It is quite late, Lucinda. I think you must be tired," He said, glancing at her as she stared at the moon. In the ethereal glow of the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful. She looked like a fairy, wearing a delicate crown of wildflowers in her hair and a thin white linen dress that flowed in the wind.

"No, I do not wish to sleep yet, Daniel. I want to enjoy your company and the fresh sea air a bit longer," She replied, smiling at him.

Her sweet smile made his heart ache, because he knew what he had to say to her would steal her smile away. He could not delay it any longer.

"But it is time for me to leave, Lucinda. I'm afraid this is the last time I will see you," He said, trying to hold back his tears.

"No! Please, Daniel." She pleaded, clutching his shirt. "Why?" She finally asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Because angels and humans belong to different worlds and should not mingle. It is wrong. We must stop seeing each other and instead consort with our own kind." Daniel firmly said, trying hard not to reach out to comfort her. It was a cool summer night, yet he felt cold and unsteady in his thin beige shirt and trousers.

"I know what you say is true, but I will miss you terribly. And truely...what is the harm of an angel befriending a human? I do not understand why God would not allow that." Lucinda said, looking at Daniel sadly.

She managed to stop crying for a moment and stroked his arm before holding his hand gently in her own. Daniel regretted rolling up his shirt sleeves earlier. Every time their bare skin touched, a fire within him came to life. A passion for her that should not exist burned strongly in his heart and soul and threatened his current mission. He hastily pulled his hand away from hers.

"I do not have the answer to your question. I must leave. But I will never forget you. Goodbye, Lucinda," He said. His wings sprang forth from his shoulders but they felt heavy with sorrow.

Lucinda was clearly very upset, but she had stopped crying. She probably still could not believe this was really happening. Daniel also could not believe this was the last time he would see his precious Lucinda.

"Daniel, I understand. I will always treasure the happy times that we had together. And I could never forget you," She said. "I have only one request...will you be my guardian angel and always watch over me? Even though I cannot see you...but I will feel better knowing that you still think about me and know how I am living my life."

"You did not need to request that, Lucinda. I was going to do that, anyway," Daniel said. "Do not worry. I will always watch over you and protect you. And when you should find a husband, whoever that lucky man should be..." The words sliced through his heart like a dagger and he struggled to continue. "The man you love and your children, as well, I will keep them safe, too."

Lucinda's face turned even more pale than it already was as she smiled bitterly.

"Thank you, angel. But I do not know if I will ever find my soulmate," She said, turning away from him, towards the sea.

His heart sank when he heard her call him "angel" instead of Daniel. She was already distancing herself from him. It felt like she had just slapped him in the face. But it was fair, since he had just broken her heart. He was still reeling from the pain of her speaking to him like he was a stranger when she turned to face him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to be so..." She paused and decided not to finish her thought. Daniel nodded solemnly to show her he understood what she wanted to say. "I...I think I have already fallen in love, but it seems impossible for us to be together." She looked at him intently, so that there was no mistaking who she was in love with.

Daniel was frozen in place as their eyes locked. Deep down, they both knew they were falling for each other, but neither would say it outloud until now.

"I know," He said. "And I feel the same way. I have been in love with you long before I saved you that day on the beach. But it is absolutely hopeless."

"You should have told me sooner, Daniel! Why must you hide your feelings until it is too late!" She cried. "Then...I shall never love another man," Lucinda said. "Never! You will watch me live an unhappy life and die alone." Tears filled her eyes again.

He could not stand to see her in so much pain. Daniel pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair.

"Please...you must try to forget me and find someone else. I will not be able to leave until you promise me that you will not give up on love and life," He said. Daniel released her and tried to smile. "If you care for me, please promise me!"

She let out a long, sad sigh and looked down at the sand for a moment. When her eyes met his again, it looked desperate and lonely.

"I promise...but only if you kiss me goodbye." Lucinda said.

"Lucinda! I cannot possibly..." Daniel took a few steps back from her and had a tortured look on his face. Without realizing it, he covered his lips with his hand.

He had wanted to kiss her countless times before, but there was no way he could do it now and not take back his decision of leaving her. He stared at her full, soft lips and remembered all the times he had seen Lucifer and Lucinda kissing. How envious he had been! And now she was giving him a chance to kiss her for the first, and last time.

"If you think I am asking too much of you, then please just leave," She said. Lucinda looked both embarrassed and disappointed, as she turned away. "I promise...you do not have to worry."

Seeing Lucinda so sad and broken finally made him lose what little willpower he had left. He rushed towards her, cupped her face in his hands and his lips came down hard on hers. It felt magical and incredible, and far surpassed his expectations. Their lips moved against each other in a perfect rhythm as his hands explored the curves of her body. His tongue could not meet hers fast enough. Daniel was ashamed at the effect of the hot, wet kiss on the lower half of his body and the impure thoughts that came to his mind.

Thank goodness Lucifer and Lucinda never got much further than kissing, but Daniel knew about how humans consummate their relationship because he had accidentally seen some couples having coitus. He never dared to think about doing that with Lucinda until now. They kissed over and over, barely stopping to breathe. Until she started caressing his soft wings all over and he had to pull away to rest his head on her shoulder and moan. The pleasure was so great, he thought he might faint. She saw the effect it had on him and stopped touching his wings and just hugged him tightly. Daniel calmed down a bit and hugged her back as hard as he could. After a long moment, he reluctantly pulled away to look at her.

"You did not let me finish. I was going to say I cannot possibly kiss you...only once. Lucinda, do you know how long I have wanted to kiss you? I crave your kisses, your touch with all my soul. I love you, Lucinda. And I will not leave you. I was a fool to think I could ever leave you," He said.

"Daniel...I know, because I feel the same way. I love you. No matter what, I love you," She said.

Their eyes brimmed with tears of joy as they smiled at each other and Daniel bent down to kiss her gently. He was so happy, he hugged her, spinning her in the air. And then he told her to hold on tight as he held her waist firmly and suddenly flew up into the night sky. It was the first time they were flying together, except for the time he saved her from drowning. He had wanted to do it many times before, but he did not because that would mean holding her close to his body and it would be too tempting.

"Daniel!" She cried, as she looped her arms tighter around his neck and stood on his feet. But she sounded more excited than scared.

Within seconds, the beach and sparkling ocean were far beneath them and they were flying incredibly fast past surprised seagulls and then luminous, misty clouds. Lucinda was in awe and giggled as Daniel took her higher and higher. At last, he felt satisfied and they hovered in one place in the air, his magnificent, pure white wings beating slowly but steadily.

"That was amazing!" She said. "Thank you, Daniel." She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"Thank me with a kiss," He whispered in her ear. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

They quietly held each other and admired the full moon for a long time. Their soft breathing and Daniel's fluttering wings were the only sounds they heard. It felt as if they were alone on this Earth. But of course, they were not. There were many angry people and angels who would try to seperate them.

"I will find a way for us to be together, Lucinda. I promise," He said. "Please believe in me and believe in our love."

"I do. I believe with all my heart and soul! I know we will eventually be together, Daniel. I love you so much," She said. She tenderly stroked his face.

Daniel leaned in and kissed her slowly, wanting to remember every little thing about the kiss. How soft her lips were, how she tasted like the sweet peaches they had eaten earlier, and how delicate and light she felt in his arms. And their lips and bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. He was holding her tightly both because he did not want her to fall but also because the delicious friction of their chests and hips rubbing against each other was immensely, deliriously pleasurable.

It did not take long for their kiss to become wild and passionate. Daniel was already addicted to her kisses. He could never get enough. He only strayed away from her lips to give her a chance to breathe and so that he could kiss and suck her inviting bare neck. Lucinda leaned back to make it easier for him.

"Oh...Daniel...Daniel...Daniel..." She breathed.

"Lucinda...Lucinda...my Lucinda..." He replied, pulling away long enough to gaze at her.

They smiled at each other. Daniel had never been happier. And he felt a strong urge to fly with Lucinda again. He wanted her to know how happy she made him.

"Lucinda, let us fly a little longer. I am afraid I cannot let you sleep tonight," He said.

She laughed and nodded as Daniel's wings started beating faster. In an instant, they were gliding across the starry night sky, the cool wind rushing past their faces, the moonlight lighting their way. Daniel did not know where he was going, but it did not matter, as long as he was with Lucinda.

* * *

**_IF YOU LIKED THE SEXY PART IN THIS FIC, PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE TO SEE MY PREVIOUS FIC (drabble), Heavenly Bodies. it doesn't show up on the list if you have the filter set to the default K - T rating, because it's rated M. my next and last (for now) daniel and luce fic will be a sexy one that will be rated M as well. lol. check that out at my profile if you want, i think i might finish it tomorrow or the next day! xD_**

_This story takes place during the Middle Ages. I apologize if the way they talk doesn't sound like how people would speak back then. lol. I probably will only write fics that take place in modern times from now on to avoid dealing with things like "what would they wear?" and "how would they talk?" stuff._

_I also apologize for the way I wrote this story. Very little dialogue. The start seems like a long boring backstory. But it would take much longer if I wrote more dialogue, and the main reason I wrote this fic was to have a few more sweet daniel/luce moments, so I just want to concentrate on those parts and not the others. lol._

_I randomly heard this song on an episode of The Fosters and it's so sweet and perfect! It reminds me of daniel/luce or cam/luce or lucifer/luce, of their forbidden love. THIS SONG SHOULD BE ON THE FALLEN MOVIE SOUNDTRACK! It's Outlaws, by David Lambert. It really helped me get in the right mood to write my 2 daniel/luce fics!_

_Also, there is this haunting song that was in a Pretty Little Liars episode, that totally sounds like a song for lucifer/luce's tragic love story! It's The Devil Within, by Digital Daggers. Maybe listening to this song will inspire some of you to write a lucifer/luce fic! =)_


End file.
